


where we overlap

by Crimsoncat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, BlackHill Cavalry, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2017, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: “We’re in the middle of a conversation,” Maria protests weakly.“Debatable,” Natasha breathes quietly into Maria’s ear, and Maria shivers in her arms.





	where we overlap

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately following the previous fic in my Kinktober series ([day 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12498632)). You don't necessarily _need_ to read that one first, but it will make a lot more sense if you do.
> 
> I'm still planning on writing all 31 kinktober fics, but I might put this project on hold for a little while and focus on some of my other WIPs. Since we've now passed out of October (where does the time go??) odds are very good that I'm going to stop focusing exclusively on this project and poke at some other things for a little bit.
> 
> Title comes from an Ani Difranco song.

Kinktober 2017

Day 11. Shower/Bath (substitution)

 

 _I search your profile_  
_for a translation_  
_I study the conversation_  
_like a map_  
_'cause I know there is strength_  
_in the differences between us_  
_and I know there is comfort_  
_where we overlap_

* * *

 

Maria is alone when she wakes up, and she frowns slightly as she realizes both sides of the bed have gone cold. Maria groans as she sits up and glances around the room in sleepy confusion. According to the clock she’s been asleep for almost three hours, and she wonders where the hell her girlfriends have wandered off to.

 

No, not girlfriends. Her _fiancées._

 

Maria smiles as she crawls out of bed, though the throbbing pain in her muscles wipes the smile off of her face pretty quickly. Her breath catches in her throat as she stumbles, barely managing to brace herself against the nightstand before she falls over. She doesn’t hear Natasha come in, and is only aware of her presence when Natasha tucks herself under Maria’s arm to help support her weight.

 

Natasha carefully lowers Maria back onto the bed. “I was just coming to wake you. I drew you a bath; we thought it might help with your sore muscles.”

 

Maria rests her head against Natasha’s abdomen and exhales slowly. “That sounds amazing.”

 

“I could carry you there.”

 

Maria shakes her head as she pulls away from Natasha. “No. I’m alright.”

 

“You are not even close to alright,” Natasha mutters, but she doesn’t push the subject. She has carried Maria out of danger when Maria was too injured to take even one more step, and so has Melinda. But unless she is physically incapable of moving on her own Maria hates being carried.

 

(Maria will occasionally allow them to carry her to bed, but it doesn't happen often.)

 

Natasha helps Maria to her feet and Maria tries not to lean on her too much as they make their way towards the bathroom. The brief walk helps loosen up Maria’s muscles, and she is only limping a little by they time they reach the bathroom.

 

“Where’s Mel?” Maria asks.

 

“She should be back soon, she just went to grab something for dinner,” Natasha says as she helps Maria into the large tub.

 

The sound Maria makes as she sinks into the hot water is downright sinful. She closes her eyes as she relaxes with a contented sigh. “This feels amazing, thank you.”

 

“Of course.” Natasha leans down to brush her lips against the top of Maria’s head. “Do you need anything before I go?”

 

Maria blinks up at her. “You're not joining me?”

 

Natasha had a few things she wanted to look into before the three of them actually sat down to discuss this wedding, but it can wait. Natasha decides that she can look into triad weddings later and she shrugs out of the robe she's wearing.

 

Maria scooches forward when Natasha gives a slight wave of her hand, and Natasha slips in behind her. The happy sigh that Maria makes as she relaxes against Natasha’s chest makes Natasha smile.

 

“Better?”

 

Maria hums contentedly. “Much.”

 

Natasha presses her lips against Maria’s cheek and Natasha shifts them a bit so she can gently rub Maria’s shoulders. Maria’s muscles are just solid knots of tension at this point, and Natasha makes a quiet sound of disapproval when she presses into a particularly sore spot and Maria flinches.

 

Natasha’s mind wanders as she works on Maria’s shoulders, and she bites her lip as the thought that has been haunting her for the past three hours resurfaces.

 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Maria murmurs after a few minutes. She can feel the tension in Natasha’s body, and she knows exactly what's bothering her girlfriend.

 

(No. Her _fiancé._ )

 

Natasha doesn't immediately respond. Instead she nudges Maria gently and Maria sits up so Natasha can reach the rest of her back.

 

“Nat?”

 

“It just.. was all very spur of the moment, wasn't it?” Natasha focuses on a particularly bad knot on Maria’s lower back. “What if she didn't mean it?”

 

Maria glances over her shoulder. “You know Melinda better than that, babe. She doesn't do spur of the moment; not when it's that important.”

 

Natasha makes a noncommittal sound in the back of her throat and her hands slide around Maria’s waist. She tugs Maria back against her chest, resting her chin on Maria’s shoulder as she massages the tops of Maria’s thighs. Maria’s hips cant ever so slightly and Natasha hums quietly. She turns her head to capture Maria’s earlobe between her teeth as she strokes Maria’s thighs, and Maria groans deeply.

 

“We’re in the middle of a conversation,” Maria protests weakly.

 

“Debatable,” Natasha breathes quietly into Maria’s ear, and Maria shivers in her arms.

 

Maria might be in the middle of a conversation but Natasha is done talking about this. She cups Maria’s sex with her right hand and parts Maria’s lips with nimble fingers. Natasha takes a second to appreciate their oversized tub as Maria’s legs part, allowing Natasha access to what she wants most in that moment.

 

Maria’s hips jerk as Natasha presses into her, and Natasha curses softly at the slick heat that she finds.

 

“Christ,” Natasha groans appreciatively. Maria is always so ready for them. Natasha thinks it's a god damned miracle that they ever manage to get anything done; that they don't just spend all day fucking Maria senseless.

 

Natasha kisses along Maria’s throat. She palms Maria’s breast with her free hand, deftly teasing Maria’s nipple with her fingers, and the water laps against the side of the tub as Maria arches into her touch.

 

“Fucking hell, Natasha,” Maria whimpers as she reaches back to thread her fingers through Natasha’s hair. Her grip tightens as sharp teeth press into her skin, and Maria cries out when Natasha bites down. “I would have asked if Mel didn’t.” It takes all of Maria’s strength to form the words.

 

Natasha blinks in surprise. Her fingers still for just a moment before she redoubles her efforts, and Maria’s breath catches as Natasha crooks her fingers in just the right spot.

 

 _“Shit,”_ Maria gasps, and water splashes onto the floor as she jerks uncontrollably.

 

“God yes,” Natasha purrs as Maria tightens around her.

 

Maria’s grip on Natasha’s hair becomes almost painful as Natasha pushes her closer to the edge. “Fuck Nat,” Maria almost sobs, “just like that. Fuck me just like that.” Maria’s words are a breathless plea and Natasha is more than happy to oblige her.

 

Natasha increases the speed of her fingers, putting her Black Widow agility to good use, and Maria stops breathing. Maria trembles violently for a few seconds as her hips buck against Natasha’s hand. And when Natasha curls her fingers, twisting her wrist so she can rub against the spot that makes Maria’s eyes roll back into her head, Maria comes with a scream that Natasha feels in her very soul.

 

Natasha presses soothing kisses along Maria’s shoulder as she melts against Natasha. “You are incredible,” Natasha murmurs adoringly.

 

“You're _both_ incredible.”

 

Natasha glances up in surprise. Melinda is standing in the doorway, watching them with equal parts adoration and longing. “Hey, I didn't hear you come in.”

 

“You had more important things to focus on,” Melinda says as she steps into the room.

 

Melinda grabs a towel from the towel rack and tosses it onto the floor, moving it around with her foot to soak up the water that escaped the tub so she can crouch beside them. “How’re you feeling?” She asks Maria.

 

Maria manages to whimper in response as Natasha withdraws her fingers, and Melinda nods. “Uh-huh. Nat?”

 

“I think the bath helped.” Natasha presses another kiss to Maria’s shoulder. “Though we should get out before the water gets much cooler.”

 

Melinda strokes the side of Maria’s face, and Maria makes a quiet sound as she leans into the touch. “I think you broke her,” Melinda chuckles softly.

 

Maria blinks. “Natasha thinks you didn't mean to propose,” she tells Melinda, and Natasha groans.

 

“I know she does,” Melinda assures her. “Come on, dinner’s getting cold.”

 

Melinda stands and grabs Maria’s towel for her while Maria gets to her feet. Natasha automatically reaches up to brace her, even as she watches Melinda with wary surprise.

 

“What do you mean you _know_?” Natasha demands.

 

Melinda shrugs. “I hate to break it to you, love, but you're fairly predictable when it comes to things like this.” Melinda wraps Maria in the towel as she steps out of the tub, and Maria rests against her for a moment. “Hey, you,” Melinda murmurs softly.

 

“Hey yourself,” Maria returns just as softly.

 

Natasha, still sitting in the tub, watches Melinda watching her over Maria’s shoulder. There is a quiet amusement in Melinda’s eyes, and it only makes Natasha feel more defensive. “How am I predictable, exactly?” Her tone is dangerously even.

 

“Good luck,” Maria sighs. She presses a kiss to Melinda’s cheek and wanders back into the bedroom to get dressed, leaving her girlfriends ( _fiancées)_ to talk.

 

Melinda and Natasha both watch her go, and Natasha is relieved to see Maria walking more easily.

 

Natasha pulls the stopper on the tub and she stands as the water begins to drain away. Melinda completely loses her train of thought as her eyes move slowly across Natasha’s body, appreciating the way the drops of water cascade off her skin.

 

“No, don't look at me like that. That's my trick. You don't get to use my tricks against me.”

 

Melinda arches an eyebrow as she raises her eyes to meet Natasha’s. “What trick? Sex as a diversionary tactic?” Melinda grabs Natasha’s towel and holds it out for her. “Is that why you broke Maria?”

 

Natasha accepts the towel and wraps it tightly around her body. “I didn't _break_ Maria. And you're avoiding the subject.”

 

Melinda leans against the bathroom counter and crosses her arms over her chest. “Do you remember when we first started dating? All three of us?”

 

“Yeah..”

 

“And you were so convinced you were going to fuck this up that you disappeared for a week?”

 

“Ok but-”

 

“Or when Maria suggested we move in together?” Melinda continues, ignoring Natasha’s attempt to defend herself. “And you refused to give up your apartment because you didn't believe we were serious?”

 

Natasha huffs in annoyance but she doesn’t move away when Melinda reaches for her. Natasha allows Melinda to tug her closer, and she steps into the circle of Melinda’s arms. “Masha says you weren’t being impulsive.”

 

“Masha is right,” Melinda confirms. “I’ve been thinking about it for awhile. So has she.”

 

“Why didn’t either of you say anything?”

 

Melinda smiles at her fondly. “Because you kept your apartment for six months. But we don’t exactly sell ice cream for a living, Nat. And after the past couple of days..” Melinda glances towards the doorway, and she isn’t surprised to find Maria standing there. “I just didn’t want to wait anymore.”

 

“Is it really so awful?” Maria asks, and Natasha turns to her startled. “Is spending the rest of your life with us really something you've never thought about?”

 

“Of course I’ve thought about it,” Natasha murmurs. Her gaze softens as she glances between them. “And I meant what I said; if you’re offering me forever my answer hasn’t changed. I just..” Natasha hesitates.

 

Natasha doesn’t know how to articulate this. She doesn’t know how to say that she isn’t worth their forever, and she's terrified that they will eventually realize it. Natasha doesn’t understand how they can be so sure of this, so sure of _her._ There are still days when Natasha doesn’t quite recognize herself in the mirror. There are days when she wakes up with pieces of her past personas caught between her teeth, and it isn’t always her voice that comes out when she speaks. Natasha doesn’t think she will ever completely trust herself, not really, and she doesn’t understand how their faith in her is so unshakable.

 

(And Natasha has no idea how to put that feeling into words without upsetting them.)

 

“We’ve both managed to sneak up on you in the past fifteen minutes,” Melinda says softly.

 

Natasha blinks, confused by the seeming non sequitur. “What?”

 

“You are always on alert, always hyper sensitive of your surroundings. It’s impossible for people to surprise you. And yet we both manage it constantly.”

 

Natasha’s lips part, but the denial catches in her throat as she realizes that Melinda is right.

 

“We love you, Natasha, and you love us.” Maria steps towards them and brushes her fingertips against Natasha’s back. “Does it really need to be more complicated than that?”

 

Natasha bites her lip as she considers the two of them. They are her sanity and her salvation, and they are both right. They are the only people in the world Natasha completely lets her guard down for, and it doesn’t need to be complicated. The fact of the matter is she will never let either them go if she can help it, and she should probably just be thankful that they’re both stupid enough to feel the same way about her.

 

Natasha doesn’t say anything, but Maria and Melinda both smile. They can both read Natasha’s decision in her body language. Something settles in the deep green of Natasha’s eyes as she relaxes in Melinda’s arms, and Melinda’s grip on her tightens.

 

Maria moves to lean against Natasha’s back. She rests her head on Natasha’s shoulder even as Natasha tucks her head under Melinda’s chin.

 

“Dinner’s getting cold,” Melinda reminds them, though she makes no attempt to move. Instead, she stretches out her arms to drape around Maria’s waist so she can hold the both of them at once.“We could curl up on the couch and watch a movie while we eat.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Maria says, and Natasha makes a quiet sound of agreement.

 

They still don’t move away from one another. They stay there for awhile longer, holding each other and simply enjoying the moment. Eventually they will untangle themselves long enough to get their food and relocate to the couch. But, for now, instead of moving apart they shift closer together. Maria presses against Natasha’s back more firmly while Natasha cuddles against Melinda’s chest, and Melinda’s fingers stroke along Maria’s hip as she kisses Natasha’s temple.

 

(And each of them silently wonders how they managed to trick these two incredible women into loving them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm debating continuing with this specific story line during some of my other kinktober fics. Is that something you guys would be interested in? Or do you prefer it when each story is a stand alone? I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Thank you, as always, for you support with this series. I appreciate your comments and kudos more than you know. <3


End file.
